The Beginning of Arctic: Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Breakfast "Jayla!Jayla! Come on! Wake up! You're going to make us late...again!" '' Cad's voice rang in her head. Jayla startled awake and groaned. Her alarm had gone off a half hour ago and she'd slept through it....that meant no shower and no make up. Jayla flipped on the light and saw that, Reni, her roommate, was already awake. Reni never woke up on time. Jayla must have been really tired. ''"Are you up?!" ''Jayla pulled on a shirt and then her favorite pair of jeans. And finally, sparkly, black flats. ''"Do you think Mere Doms will let me skip?" ''"Yeah, right! If she knew all the times that you did skip, you'd be grounded for life!" '' Jayla could imagine Cadean laughing. She rolled her eyes. It had only been a couple times and for very important reasons. Jayla grabbed her backpack and flipped off the light. Cad was waiting for her by the stairs usual. It was a morning tradition that they had started. He held out his arm and she took it. "You can walk to the kitchen by yourself, you know. Where are your glasses?" "I like walking with you. I don't slip. Genesis is fixing my glasses. Something was wrong with them. Did you have a bad night?" She and Cadean arrived in the dining room and took their seats next to each other. "Tell me about it." "Good Morning!" Lucia Doms cheery voice rang out and every kid at the table smiled. "Good Morning!" Every voice rang back. Everyone loved this lady and they all respected her. She loved them all, not even bothering to think that none of them were hers. She was their mom and for some of them, the only love that they had ever known. "Alright. While Mercy and Ailane dish out breakfast, I have a few announcements to make. Do you guys know what is coming up?" Jayla thought hard but couldn't remember. "We are having our annual everbody's birthday celebration!" Jayla stared down at her food, as another memory flashed throough her mind. Lucia was always busy, working and making sure that things run smoothly, that she didn't always remember birthdays. So she had set up a once a year event when she celebrated all the kids birtgdays. They got dressed up and played games and had a lot of fun... "I will be taking the girls shopping for dresses after school. You all know the rules though, right? You may not come to the party if your grades are under a B, if you're skipping school, Jayla, or if you are out past curfew, Tyler. Be here after school, if you miss the bus, there will be a later date set for you to go shopping." "Bus is here!" Everyone jumped up and scrambled out the door. The younger kids ran and gave Lucia quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. Jayla picked up he and Cad's bags, ready to go out the door. "Jayla. Wait a second." Jayla waited. She hoped she wasn't going to get into trouble for skipping. "Yes, Mere Doms?" "Are you okay? You didn't seem alright during breakfast." "I'm fine. I just haven't been getting enough sleep." Lucia studied her and then kissed her on the head. "Alright. You know that you can talkk to me about anything, right?" Jayla nodded, putting on a smile. "Getting going. You're going to make everyone late." With that, Jayla rushed out, pulling Cadean with her. The man watched Jayla very closely. She had to come to them soon or it would become too late. "When will she find us, Monsuier?" "Soon. She should come of her own accord, but be ready to take her by force if neccessary." Category:Chapter Category:March 2012